


Day 16

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [16]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Mike's been working too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16

Mike let out an exhausted grown, throwing his pen on Mike’s coffee table. Harvey replaced Mike’s coffee, something he’d only do in his own home. Mike rubbed his face into Harvey’s shoulder as he sat down. 

“There should be an answer, how can I not find it! Give me a hand?”

“Nope. You wanted this; you’re on your own. Get your ass into bed, do this later,” Harvey said, unbuttoning his shirt. Mike eagerly followed suit, the case out of his mind.

And if Harvey underlined a word in the middle of the night, he would never admit it.


End file.
